geoadventurefandomcom-20200223-history
Davy
“ This is as easy as calculus! ” — Davy happily engaging in the development of another plot to defeat the GEOAdventurers Davy, also called Day Dreaming Davy, freckle face, Dweeby Madskootz, that dang there Davy and various other nicknames was initially a recurring antagonist in the GEOAdventures who soon becomes the main antagonist. "This is as easy as calculus." In the GEOAdventures Season 1 and 2 Davy is the first antagonist faced in the GEOAdventures. He is initially portrayed as a cocky, comic relief villain who GEO disdains. After the first few battles GEO has with Davy, he does not have return as a villain until sometime after Reubens colpo di stato in the episode that introduces the GEO Crew. In that episode GEO has a battle with Davy to the audience of the future GEO Crew. GEO handily defeats Davy and impresses the future GEO Crew. Davys role would increase exponentially after the events of International Night where ])4vi abdicates power. Davy is in deep distress at this stepping down of not only a close friend of his but a very popular leader and begs ])4vi to reconsider. ])4vi does not budge but cheers up Davy by appointing Davy leader. ])4vi does by giving Davy a powerful artifact previously in Reubens possession. Upon being crowned with this artifact Davy gains a powerful boost in his power bringing to light his Super Davy form. At this point Davy shifts to being the main antagonist of the GEOAdventures. Season 3 In power Davy manages to use his mathematical and scientific genius far more then ever to start trouble for the GEOAdventurers resorting to many insidious tactics like turning one of GEO formerly respected henchmen against GEO and friends, manipulating Jon Arcana to fight the GEOAdventurers for him and at one point allowed the use of a song that would heavily weaken GEO. Eventually Davy would listen to one of his own greatest weapons against GEO that would then remind Davy of his own problems which was also amplified by the anger Davy was currently holding towards GEO who has destroyed his plans. The resulting anger awakened an evil entity called Fuse allowing the birth of Ultra Davy. Davy eventually seeks out GEO with his newfound power. GEO after a initial skirmish is overwhelmed by Davy who asks GEO to meet him in Bloomingdale Park for one final battle. GEO would come to battle Davy with the combined power of 2 other people with major Holy Blood and by pooling their energy together Davy is defeated. With Fuses defeat within Davy, Davy loses the memories of his worst memories in life, GEO seeing a chance to make amends for all the damage he may have caused to Davy in his life befriends. With Davys defeat this day the main GEOAdventures are arguably considered over. Powers and Abilities Davy as a comic relief villain in the GEOAdventures is actually one of the weakest characters in the GEOAdventures. In terms of raw physical strength, Davy has around the same athletic potency of AA. However, Davy is not without his strengths, even in his regular form. Davy is portrayed as being a math and science genius which occasionally comes in play with the GEOAdventures. In addition, Davys accuracy and skill as a shot is unrivaled in the GEOAdventures. Besides that Davy also has extremely good stamina. In fact, Davy has among the best stamina of all GEOAdventure characters. On a different note Davy is known to have excessive quantities of something GEO always wanted: guts. It could be argued though that Davys guts are one of the contributing factors to his role as a comic relief villain. Throughout the GEOAdventures Davy gets access to two extra forms. The first one is Super Davy which is gained after the events of International Night as a parting gift of sorts from ])4vi. With this Davy now has a sufficient degree of power to physically threaten GEO and friends. Besides that, Davy gets a signature attack from this form in his Aura attack. Davys final form, Ultra Davy is gained by the end of the GEOAdventures upon listening to the Song of Evil In this form Davy is perhaps one of the most powerful characters in the GEOAdventures. In this form Davy has access to the Chaos Blast: one of the most powerful attacks in the GEOAdventures and is extremely powerful in all fields. Characteristics Davy is portrayed throughout the GEOAdventures as a weak but persistent antagonist that is extremely smart. Davy is quick to use whatever resources he may have at the moment and is generally much more hedonistic then other GEOAdventure Characters Davy is frequently aided by his genius which he uses to make some form of a machine to aid him against his enemies. In Davys more earlier confrontations though he frequently relies on only his highly lacking physical power alone to defeat GEO. These usually end up being Davys most disasterous defeats. Davys stamina is often what keeps him in these conflicts as Davy gets up from his defeats extremely fast. Davy as an antagonist improves over time though and becomes reasonably dangerous after the obtaining his Super Davy transformation where his newfound strength and knowledge are skills Davy plays well with together. Eventually this ends with Davy obtaining his Ultra form and being one of the most powerful GEOAdventure antagonists GEO ever faced. Physical Appearance Davy is frequently portrayed with his signature cap and may wear various sports gear of a dark green color. Dark green is generally portrayed as Davys signature color. Davy is also very tall and sports many freckles on his face. Davy apparently has black hair and a mediterranean skin tone going on. Generally Davy's appearance has been known to be accompanied by a surprise reaction and the exclamation, "ITS DAVY!!" Trivia -Davy once vandalized the main page of this wiki